Forever Spitfire
by LeagueofShadowsdarkartemis
Summary: The aftermath of Misplaced, when Wally was in his souvenir room and Artemis had left Zatanna's room to give her sometime alone. Wally and Artemis happened to meet up. Spitfire Onre-shot  Enjoy:


Forever Spitfire

Rating: T

Summary: The aftermath of Misplaced, when Wally was in his souvenir room and Artemis had left Zatanna's room to give her sometime alone. Wally and Artemis happened to meet up.

Pairing: Waltermis/Spitfire/Wally and Artemis! :D

Nice souvenir." Artemis chuckled, leaning on the doorframe of Wally's souvenir room. Wally looked at her and smiled, knowing that she was referring to the Sippy cup that he now had placed on the dedicated shelf.

"I know right, it's the best one yet." He grinned, putting his hands on his slim runner's hips and looking at it once again. Artemis rolled her eyes and walked over to the speedster, standing next to him.

"Personally, I liked my arrow, you should too considering that is saved your sorry speedy butt twice now." She smirked, glancing smugly at Wally.

"Soooo… you just have to bring my butt into the convo don't ya?" Artemis's eyes widened at the accusation and a light blush grazed her cheeks.

"Don't flatter yourself."

"Nah, I'll leave that to you." He grinned, his emerald orbs sparkling mischievously. Artemis smiled and glanced at the door then back at him. She sighed.

"How much longer to we have to keep this up?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest. He shrugged and grinned.

"I'm not exactly sure, but definitely not much longer, as soon as they say it, we will too." He nodded confidently. She sighed, looking down. Wally frowned and shifted closer or the archer, wrapping an arm around her waist. Once he saw he not making a move to get his arm off of her, he stepping behind her and wrapped his other arm around her as well. He rested his chin on her should and whispered, having noticed her stiff position, "Relax, its just us." He said, kissing her ear once.

She shivered against his body and he moved his lips slowly and softly down her neck, nipping lightly at her pulse point, knowing that was once of her tender, but sensitive weak spots. He smiled as she groaned, enjoying the personal effect he had on her. He held her hips with his big, warm hands, massaging them lightly with his fingertips, continuing to suck and nip at her pale neck.

"No hickeys" She hisses quietly, not wanting any suspicion from their teammates. He nipped at her neck lovingly one last time and kissed her cheek. This was her signal to turn her head and meet his lips with her own.

The second their lips connected, it was everlasting bliss, a strong inferno of fire burning deep in the very core of their bodies. It had always been quite a pleasurable spark of electricity when they kissed, their love for the other unknown, but just that strong.

Artemis smiled against his chapped lips, wetting them with her own plump red ones.

She swiveled around in his arms and crossed her arms around his neck, abling herself to deepen the kiss.

He took one of his hands off her waist and cupped her cheek softly, returning the passion happily.

She sucked on his upper lip, making it swell slightly. He caressed her check with the pad of his thumb, tracing over a small, white scar in the shape of a crescent moon. He knew the story of all her scars, having asked and listened carefully to all their separate stories. Admiring all of her bravery through everything.

She dug her fingers into his scalp, running her long fingers though his fiery red hair, He had told her at least once million times how much he hated his hair, how much the bright vibrant color made him stand out, but all she said was how much she loved it, and his beautiful freckles, that he had, **everywhere**. Even on his 'little' Wally.

Not that she and him had done anything, such as taking away their virtues from the other, it was that she had one day walked in on him stark naked, and saw everything. He still blushed to this day every time that one memory crossed his mind.

He pulled her closer, flush against him, taking one moment to admire the way her ample amount of cleavage pressed against his chest.

Artemis slide her arms down his chest, after backing away a few inches, running her delicately calloused hands across his hard muscular torso, feeling through the shirt.

He took in a sharp intake of breath as her nails ran up his shirt, brushing his bare muscles.

She smiled and kissed his lips again, playing with the hem of his t-shirt.

He pulled her forward forcefully, starling the archer and dove his fast fingers under her hunter green undershirt, tracing hi fingers around the elastic band of her sports bra, making her arch her back slightly.

He bent his head down and kissed each breast once through the two thin layers of fabric and pulled his hands out from under her top.

They would only ever go that far, not wanting to take a risk and just not wanting to do such a thing while they were still so young, even though with their hormones and needs.

She slid her arms around his torso and buried her head in his chest, breathing in the musk that was Wally. Wally pressed his chin to the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her small petite shoulders, their height not a problem.

They murmured quick loving words and one final blissful kiss and parted. Artemis leaving, Wally staying right where he was. Both had a small, satisfied content smile on their faces, looking forward to the next meeting. Knowing all the trouble they could cause if the team knew. Knowing it was better secret then open. But knowing mainly one thing, that each other's love was enough to keep them going, for now, for life, for eternity. Forever spending it in the others arms, safe and secure, with all they could ever need right their. Each other's love, each other's Spitfire.

AN: WOO! I just 3 writing Spitfire! Especially something as fluffy and emotional as this one. Much better then my others too! Oh and if you haven't read "Joyous Reunions and Dreaded Pasts", I would kindly recommend doing so! Now press that sexy review button down there and give me some feedback. Until next time!

~LOSDA


End file.
